


to the ends of the earth would you follow me?

by anothersadsong



Series: close ain't close enough [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: F/M, and other surprises, battle couple to the extreme, to make me feel alive sex, you give love a bad name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong
Summary: For poe-also-bucky, darevocado, and serceleste, the world's worst enablers. <3





	

Plans rarely work out the way they’re supposed to. So, truly it is no surprise when this one falls to pieces all around them, too. It wasn’t an ambush this time - Jyn and Cassian and their contact were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time … which does happen from time to time … more often than not, in their case. In the blink of an eye, Jyn shoves the informant away, hissing ‘run!’ when he stares at her, eyes wide in confusion. By that time, blaster bolts are already firing, both by the troopers and Cassian, too, and backup has been summoned as three white armored figures lay prone in the dirt.  
  
She can hardly watch to ensure that he makes a clean getaway, more concerned with making their own. Easier said than done when a cadre of reinforcements has arrived, and they aren’t interested in asking questions first. By that time, though, she’s got her own blaster unholstered, and two more of them go down in the blink of an eye. All she can feel is her blood rushing through her veins, the adrenaline as it urges her to move - to duck, and shoot, and fight for her life.  
  
There’s a moment, though, when she glances at Cassian that her blood runs cold. A trooper has knocked his blaster to the ground, and they’re tussling to get the upper hand with Cassian on the losing end. She doesn’t even have time to think, Jyn just jumps right into the middle of things, which she knows he’ll chide her for later, a feral growl escaping her lips as she physically pulls the trooper off of the spy, struggling to keep him from regaining his footing in the loose dust of this backwater planet. With a sickening thump, she manages to bash his helmeted skull into the alley wall, and he falls, boneless, at her feet.  
  
‘marry me’, Cassian utters, watching her with wide eyes much the same as he’d done during their first fight on Jedha, completely awestruck by her tenacity and fierceness, and Jyn’s head shoots up, panting hard, the epitome of wild. With brow furrowed, shock and surprise and bewilderment clear in her expression, she manages a strangled - ‘what? _now_?’  
  
There is no time to answer - to clarify, or repeat the statement, or even take it back. Cassian hears that last blaster shot, and doesn’t have any time to react before, horrified, he watches Jyn’s face contort in pain and fear and anger as she fell to her knees in the dirt, cradling her side. The trooper that’s taken the shot disappears before he even has a chance to turn and train his blaster on him, too, before Cassian has the chance to shoot him right through his heart. More reinforcements would be on the way, and the pair of them need to escape as quickly as possible. So although all he can hear is the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, he still rushes to her side, cradling her face in his hands and urging her to look at him, so that he can see for himself that she’s awake, and alert, and most importantly, _still with him_. Thankfully, although her face is streaked with tears, her eyes are still bright, and for the moment, that was the best sign he could hope for. “can you walk? we’ve gotta get out of here.”  
  
Jyn grimaces as she stands as straight as she can manage, the pain in her side only worsening exponentially once she’s upright. “gonna have to”, she grits out, barely resisting the urge to cry out once she takes that first step forward. “come on, before they come back’. With that, she takes off down the alley like a shot, her feet heavy, strangled groans the only sounds she makes as she pushes herself toward the safety of their shuttle. One step at a time, one breath, one foot in front of the other. Once they’re leaving orbit, she can assess her wound, get it taken care of, and find some rest.   
  
Their work, it seems, was never done.   
  
~  
  
It wasn’t until they were barreling through hyperspace that Jyn even sits on the edge of the bunk, careful as she removes her jacket (’damn, i really liked this one’, she murmurs, inspecting the damage the blaster bolt has caused), and all the moreso as she gingerly pulls her shirt up and over her head, the motion pulling at the wound on her side, causing a low, pained groan to escape her lips. Luckily enough, it’s little more than a graze, nothing that a little bacta won’t be able to take care of. It’s raw, and the dried blood surrounding the area makes it look worse than it is, and every move she makes causes it to ache all the way into her bones, but she’s had worse. She’ll survive to fight another day.   
  
Once Cassian was able to put the shuttle on auto-pilot, he’s quick to join Jyn, to drop to knees that have seen better days in order to fully scrutinize her injury, a palpable relief in the way that his entire body slumps once he’s poked and prodded at her enough to reassure himself that it’s little more than a flesh wound, it’s nothing serious, certainly not enough to take her away from him far too soon. And although he doesn’t put any of his thoughts into words, not yet, anyway, his care, and concern, and fear were evident in the way that he watches her, and the way that he touches her, and the way that he takes her shaking hands in his and stands, gentle as he urges her to follow along.   
  
The shower helps immensely, even if neither of them says a word. It’s necessary to let the sweat and dirt and blood and adrenaline of the day wash away, to find any way that they can manage in order to decompress. Cassian strips Jyn slowly, and then himself. He urges her underneath the warm spray, and then joins her. She doesn’t have to do a thing, since he takes it upon himself to do it _for_ her - from washing her hair to carefully cleaning the wound - she was so lucky, he thought, so lucky that all she has to contend with is a burn and blisters rather than … well. Blaster bolts could do a hell of a lot more damage than this. She’s incredibly lucky that the trooper’s aim wasn’t up to snuff. She was incredibly lucky that she wasn’t _dead_. He doesn’t say as much out loud, although it’s clear that they’re having similar thoughts when she curls an arm loosely around his neck and presses her face against his shoulder, probably partly because she needs the comfort of his touch, and partly to obscure the fact that she’s crying. Thankfully, the water streaming over the both of them does an exceptionally good job of that. There is no mistaking the way that her shoulders shake, though, and his heart drops into his stomach to realize that there’s little to say in order to calm whatever emotions are wreaking havoc on her. But he does slide an arm around her waist, gentle as he pulls her all the closer still, wordlessly offering all the comfort and contact that she’ll ever need.   
  
Or at least until the water starts to cool, which signals that it’s time to get out. He’s got to get a bacta patch on her as soon as possible so that she can begin to heal. It was best not to waste any time with that. Carefully, he dries her from head to foot, deliberately taking his time in applying the patch - still, it doesn’t stop her from hissing out a pained breath stopping Cassian right in his tracks until she sighs and shakes her head, hinting at the fact that she is fine. Or … as fine as she could be, given the circumstances. He sits heavily, rubbing at exhausted eyes as though that would help him wake up or feel better or - or anything other than worry about Jyn. And Jyn just wants the next three days of travel to pass as uneventfully as possible - to be able to find a sense of normalcy in the routine, to cease feeling guilty because she _knows_ that he’s feeling guilty that she’s gotten hurt while under his watch, not that there was much he could have done to prevent it. In the heat of the moment, things … happen.   
  
It could have been worse. It could have been _so much worse_.  
  
Still, not a word is shared as she slowly fetches clean clothing for the both of them and sets them on the bed, still favoring her side as she bends over a bit too far, and pain radiates through every nerve ending she’s got. She breathes out shakily, foregoing getting dressed for the moment, more interested in just being close, the reconnection that they both desperately need after such a close call. Nothing _needs_ to be vocalized as she reaches out to caress the line of his jaw gently, nor when he lifts his head to meet her eyes. She needs it, needs _him_ , and he’s hopeless when it comes to denying Jyn anything. She’s not so gentle when she rests a hand at his shoulder and pushes him back, wanting a little more space on a bunk that was just on the verge of being too small for the both of them, but he easily acquiesces, leaving her enough room to straddle his lap, careful as she settles in comfortably - or as comfortably as she can manage when every movement of her body causes varying levels of pain.   
  
But that doesn’t matter more than finding each other again. Cassian watches Jyn intently, even as he’s automatically drawn to search out her obscenely talented mouth for a kiss that soon turns into a handful of them, adamant upon taking his time with her, not so much treating her as though she’s fragile, rather, appreciating every inch of her from head to foot and back again. But it’s never long for those sweet kisses to turn heated, and now is no exception. When Jyn wants, she wants powerfully, and right now, she wants to feel _alive_. No amount of slow, gentle exploration will give her what she needs. The hand he’s got splayed against the expanse of her back holds her firmly against his chest while they kiss, skin to skin, so close that they can feel the beating of each other’s hearts. Cassian’s fingers curl into the hair cascading down Jyn’s back, and he doesn’t hesitate to tug sharply, pulling a deeply pleased moan out of Jyn that sends a shiver racing up the length of his spine. Perhaps in retaliation, she nips at his lips so ruthlessly that she draws a bead of blood, tinging their kisses with the taste of iron. He stutters out a groan even as he releases her hair, his hand migrating to her shoulder, offering the hint of a gentle caress before his fingers dig into the soft flesh there, holding on tight, sure to leave dark marks behind, lasting for the next few days to come. If he wants to stake a claim, after all, she is more than willing to _be_ claimed. But only ever for Cassian, not for anyone else, not for as long as she lives.   
  
She’s getting restless - he can tell by the way she rocks her hips against him, and the way that her kisses trail from his lips to his jaw, until she’s kissing and biting at his throat, his shoulder, determined to leave her own marks behind. He’s been ready for what feels like ages now, unable to control the way that his body reacts to her, especially when she’s so driven to achieve a desired result. But this was for her, and despite the ache, he was more than willing to let her set the pace. When her frustration reaches it’s peak, she’ll take what she wants, what he’ll gladly offer. He bends his head enough to press a line of open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, and she worms a hand between their bodies, slowly trailing a path downwards, pausing to rest her palm against his stomach, undeniably pleased when he tenses and breathes out sharply, anticipating her next move.   
  
Jyn doesn’t keep him waiting for very long. Slim fingers wrap around his length, and she is not very gentle when she strokes him, again and again, but then, in this instance, she doesn’t _need_ to be. This wasn’t going to be drawn out, and it wasn’t going to be pretty, either. Cassian shudders hard, and he curses under his breath, and the hand that’s gripping her shoulder tightly falls to her back, his nails raking red, angry marks down the length of it as he succumbs to the brutal pleasure of her touch. Her back arches unconsciously, pushing her all the closer still, as a thoroughly pleased growl escapes her parted lips, her breath blowing out against his ear, and it’s clear that what little patience she had been maintaining was long gone now. Suddenly, she rises to her knees, and he knows what’s going to happen next well before she ever plunges back down, enveloping his cock in one smooth motion. As always, she’s hot, and wet, and sinking into her feels like she’s welcoming him home. Cassian presses his face to Jyn’s shoulder, muffling his long, low moan. She can feel every expression that he makes - every time his brow furrows, the way he opens his mouth, and closes it again, and twists and shifts and changes with every motion of her body.   
  
She doesn’t take it slowly. She doesn’t take it easy on him, just as she hopes he won’t take it easy on her. All Jyn wants in this moment is to get her blood flowing, to remind herself that she is _alive_ , even if that means that they’ll both feel this days from now, that they’ll both still be littered with the marks that they’re leaving on each other. And although he’s perfectly content to mouth and bite at her shoulder and neck, she wants him to _look_ at her, to really see her in her desperation and need. She rocks her hips in a particularly vicious pattern of circles, and he does, his eyes dark and lustful, the moan that he shares with her somewhere between pained and pleasured, and somehow, exactly what Jyn needs to hear. He catches her off guard when he pushes upward, determined to meet her halfway, and she gasps sharply, sliding an arm around his neck, fingers clutching tight, as though she was afraid to let go. Harder, she moves against him, and harder he matches her movements, and it isn’t long before the familiar waves of release begin to wash over her, the only sound she makes to announce it a sharp, gutteral groan. He follows not long after, spilling into her with her name tumbling from his lips. Tangled up in each other as thoroughly as they are, all he can do once he’s regained enough presence of mind to do so is to urge her to look at him, to try to read the emotions in her eyes and in her face that she might try to hide. Jyn seems fine, though, if a little dazed, and he buries his face into her still damp hair, taking in the smell and feel of her, still offering of himself everything that she needs. She’s slower to come around, gentle as she traces a fingertip along the line of one shoulder. ‘Marry me’, she murmurs, and although his soft ‘yes’ in reply is muffled, there is no hesitation whatesoever in giving it.   
  
~  
  
Six weeks later, and they’re again on the ground on some sparsely populated planet, this time defending an already battle-scarred monastery from encroaching troopers who are bound and determined to either catch them or kill them. In a rare quiet moment, a monk brings the pair of them water - all they had to offer after the place has been stripped bare of whatever of importance it might have held. Jyn grunts her thanks, and then glances at Cassian, and back to the monk. ‘can you … marry us?”, she asks, and Cassian’s jaw drops, completely taken aback by the question.   
  
‘what, _now_?’, he asks, just as the monk stammers that yes, yes he can, and there’s no helping the wide grin that slides across her face. “we don’t have much time, so you’re going to have to do it quickly.’  
  
It’s little more than a ‘do you?’ -   
  
‘yes’  
  
‘do you ?’  
  
‘yes’  
  
‘you are’.   
  
\- and it’s not perfect. But it was just right for the pair of them. (Later, maybe, back on Yavin IV, they’d have another ceremony, with friends and colleagues, and if Jyn is lucky, the hint of a voice whispering ‘ _little sister, you’ve done well_ ’, but for the moment, it is enough.)  
  
They’re outmanned. They’re certainly outgunned. And yet, even that doesn’t stop the newly minted Jyn Erso Andor from barreling through the doors of the monastery, blaster blazing. This was not the carefully measured work of a sniper, this was wild, unpredictable, and she was a snarling whirling dervish, taking the troopers out without mercy. And much like in Jedha City, Cassian found himself watching her in awe. Jyn, his wife, the most amazing woman he’d ever met.   
  
He would follow her anywhere. To Hell and back, if that’s what she wished.  
  
His love. His wife. His _life_.


End file.
